Cyalume Type
IMPORTANT: Cyalume Type is created and owned by User:Hanako Inoue, and ALTHOUGH some events she makes require you to use it, she will NOT tolerate anyone using it OUTSIDE THE EVENTS without asking first. This is because of someone who was going to claim it without telling her. Failing to ask for permission may result in a warning. The Cyalume Type is a powerful upgrade of the Cyalume Airy, that was first introduced and created in 2017 by Mystery. The Cyalume Type consists into obtaining special Airy Wings and upgrading your coord. When performing Cyalume Type, an idol will unlock a Secret Type based on their image. Unlockable Types *'Heartful Type' (Lovely and Premium idols) *'Colorful Type' (Pop idols) *'Gothic Type' (Cool idols) *'Royal Type' (Celeb idols) *'Prism Type' (Natural idols) ...and those who fit their images, if there are idols that aren't any of the base types. Special Types *Tropical Type (Unavailable) Performance Effects Cyalume Type begins at the same time as Cyalume Change: the idol will raise their Cyalume Charm, however instead of changing into Airy Wings, the wings will get special designs based on the Secret Type. During Cyalume Type, the coord worn by the idol will start glowing, even if it is not a Cyalume Coord. After changing, the idol is free to do anything he/she wants: Cyalume Type is like a very long Making Drama performed during Cyalume Change, thus the idol is able to create castles, illusions, and any kind of thing a Making Drama will allow them to do. There are no limits to Cyalume Type, and everyone using it is able to do anything, as long as they ask User:Hanako Inoue first. Dream / Nightmare Wings There is an updated form of the wings, which can be seen in the gallery below. These wings are reserved to Hanako's characters. If an idol is going to obtain the upgrade, he/she is going to have the standard wings since the start of the performance. Later, they will upgrade as the idol performs Cyalume Type. Gold Royal Gold Royal is the name given to Hibiki Shikyoin's own upgrade of Cyalume Royal's wings. Exactly like Gold Airy, the wings featured are golden. Template Here is a simple base performance to see how it works! You can feel free to base your live over it, just please ASK first! ---- "Cyalume Change!" Blue and purple neon lights enveloped Mystery, as he threw a Jewel in the air. Blue detailed demon wings appeared behind Mystery, along with a crown made of lights. The coord started glowing and obtained more details, all glowing blue, cyan and purple, along with the stage behind him. Everyone's coords changed into shining versions of the Winter Dream Parade Coord. "Cyalume Royal!" The crowd went wild I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien Demo kizuiteru When Mystery flied on top of the stage, he spread those blue wings, and petals began raining again, while all the Cyalume Sticks turned blue. A giant castle appeared behind Mystery, and the illusions changed the stage into a Making Drama setting, with the night sky shining behind. Dancing silhouettes appeared on stage, like Falulu's 0-week-old Cyalume Change. All silhouettes were wearing a mask, which was glowing in the same colors of the stage. They danced all around Mystery, who grabbed a mask, kissed it, and threw it to everyone. "Everyone can join the Masquerade Harmony!" I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Chigau darou Subete ga hoka no yatsu to wa A princess carriage made of lights, carried by mirage horses appeared from nowhere, and started flying all around the giant castle and stage, letting everyone in the audience get in. Mystery took his Shadow Blade sword and slashed through the illusion, as the mirage scenario shattered. Now they all were in a shining castle's hall, and everyone was dancing in ball dresses. Sasayaki mo itazura de vintage na pride Futago no you ni Wave kasane awaseru bokura sa Mystery sat on a throne in the center of the ballroom, and smiled at the audience. He then spread his arms, surrounded by the dancing audience: "Cyalume Royal: Midnight Mirage Masquerade!!" Ai wo sute Hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Everything disappeared in the light. Mystery was standing on stage again without his wings, continuing the coreography. PURAIDO dake ga Bokura... awase... Hikisaku Lala-Bye Mystery posed and the crowd went wild. Cyalume Type Wings Cyalume type wings 1.png|Royal-type and Heartful-type Cyalume type wings 2.png|Colorful-type and Gothic-type Cyalume type wings 3.png|Prism-type and a scrapped type Dream cyalume wings.png|Dream Upgrades Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Important Term